Electronic devices, including smart phones, have become ubiquitous and provide users a variety of tools for navigation, information, and entertainment. These devices can deliver audio and visual information to the user, even when the user is not directly holding or manipulating the device. Users may desire to operate other things, such as cars or other vehicles, while receiving information from the electronic device or smart phone. In order to receive information from the electronic device, the device may need to be oriented so the user can see it. Therefore, a holder for the device is desirable.